


Kawakawa

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [81]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic, References to Polynesian Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Sometimes you just want to paddle your own boat and catch a few fish.





	Kawakawa

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #19: **Messing About In Boats: Include a water-based method of travel in today's offering.**

The sun had just cleared the water when I left the hut I shared with the shaman Holamaka Kahuna, who still slept. A few fish for breakfast sounded perfect.

One-armed, I dragged our canoe in and jumped aboard, seizing the opposite gunwale as it rocked. I took up an oar and settled in the back, stroking hard on one side then across to the other; harder work than if I could still use both hands.

When the boat was past the breakers, two dorsal fins rose out of the water near me. Nana and Maopopo swam around the canoe.

I laughed to see our old friends. If Holamaka and I were both aboard, ready for a long voyage to offer aid to our fellow islanders, I would gladly welcome the two sharks' aiding us by pushing the boat with their snouts and saving us hours of paddling. But this was only a short fishing trip, and I needed to keep my arm strong by rowing.

I uttered the strange sound Holamaka had taught me, and both sharks swam away.

But soon after, a leaping, splashing shoal of fat fish headed straight for me. Two dorsal fins moved behind the school, herding the creatures right into my net.

When Holamaka finally awoke, I was already back with a canoe full of bonito.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Further Note** : "Nana" and "Maopopo" are Hawai'ian for "See" and "Understand" – i.e., "Observe" and "Deduce." "Kawakawa" is "bonito," or Pacific mackerel.


End file.
